


Wayne Manor: Unsolved

by borkybarnes



Series: Quality Family Time [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Gen, Halloween, I'm late I'm sorry I know, No Beta, Oops, late halloween technically, the end is rushed and Im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkybarnes/pseuds/borkybarnes
Summary: Dick and Tim are convinced the creepy basement of Wayne Manor is haunted. Jason and Damian don’t think so, and Cassandra couldn’t care less. So, what do the Waynes do when they need to solve a problem? Investigate it.





	Wayne Manor: Unsolved

“I seriously never liked it,” Dick said as he and Tim walked down the hall, towards the stairs. “Even when I was a kid, I refused to go down there without Alfred.”

 

Tim chuckled and unlocked the door, pushing it open, the hinges creaking softly. “I’m not Alfred, though I think I’ve got his accent down.” Tim straightened his back and said, “Master Bruce” in the most waxed-on British accent he could muster.

 

Dick laughed and said, “All you need are Alfred’s roasts and a suit, and I’d say you’d be his spitting image.”

 

The two started down the stairs, turning on the lights. They flickered, dimly lighting the room. Dick sighed. “I haven’t been down here in ages.”

 

As Tim ducked beneath a cobweb that Dick walked through after, he said, “I don’t think anyone has. I don’t remember the last time I was even in here.”

 

“Yeah, we usually make Bruce get decorations,” replied Dick. “But no, he had to go and be out of town.”

 

Tim chuckled again, moving boxes around and flipping them over. “What’s this?” he asked, opening a box and finding green underwear. 

 

Dick’s face flushed but he laughed good-naturedly, as he always did. “Those were the ‘pants’ on my original costume as Robin.”

 

Tim dropped them immediately and snickered. Dick smirked. “Jason wore them too.”

 

“Wow, what a wild time decades ago.”

 

Dick pinched his side as he moved behind him. “Not that old yet, bud—” He jumped as a box tumbled off a high shelf. The two exchanged a glance and rushed towards the sound. The box was on its base, completely intact, no indication that it had fallen. “Well, here’s the first of it,” Dick said, showing Tim the hastily written  _ Halloween decorations  _ scrawled on the side. “I think there are like, five more boxes.”

 

“We do have to decorate the whole manor and the outside of it,” Tim said. What felt like cold fingers grabbed his neck, and he jumped. “Not funny, Dick.” He glared at the older man, who raised an eyebrow.

 

“Timbo, I didn’t touch you.”

 

“You sure? Because I don’t see anyone else in the room.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes and darted to the side when another box fell, completely fine once again. He and Tim caught each other’s eyes, and Tim looked at the box. “More Halloween things.”

 

“Ha,” Dick breathed out. “Maybe whatever’s in here really want us to get a move on.” He held the other box under his other arm, and Tim found the next two boxes. 

 

“Maybe we should get Damian to help us with the last one?” Dick suggested, setting the two boxes down to step on a ladder. He examined the high shelf and shook his head. “Not up here.”

 

“Maybe Casper will shove it off again.” Dick could here the tension in his voice, and Tim breath hitched. “Dude. That old book moved on its own.”

 

“What old book?” Dick climbed down, and Tim pointed to the novel laying innocently on their old ping-pong table. Dick walked over. “‘ _ The Haunting of Hill House _ ’. I think this is Jason’s — I always liked this kind of scary stuff.”

 

“Yeah.” Tim’s eyes were darting around, processing and overanalyzing. “C… can we get out of here.”

 

Something metallic crashed in the back. Dick jumped and nodded, scooping up the boxes with Tim and rushing out. When they brought the boxes into the kitchen, where Alfred was baking Halloween-themed treats to give out along with candy, Damian glared at them. “There are five boxes.”

 

“So?” Tim set his next to Dick’s in a corner of the kitchen.

 

“Count, Drake. There are only  _ four _ . Has the caffeine addled your brain this much?”

 

“Calm down, Damian,” Dick sighed. “We’re pretty sure there’re ghosts down there.”

 

That made Jason, who was helping Alfred with cutting cookies in the shapes of bats and cauldrons, look up and asked, “Can you say that again?”

 

Damian snapped his sketchbook closed and said, “Clean your ears, Todd. These two idiots think the basement’s haunted.”

 

Jason snorted. “That’s fucking stupid.” He added a sheepish “sorry” when Alfred gave him a look. “I’ve been down there plenty of times. I’m sure, if it was haunted, that the demons I saw in hell would’ve paid a visit.”

 

“Maybe they dislike you as much as I do,” Damian sniped. “But it’s the first time I’ll agree with you. It’s stupid.”

 

“Boxes kept falling off shelves,” Tim said.

 

“Gravity’s a thing,” Jason said. “You took advanced physics in, what, freshman year? I thought you’d know that.”

 

“Your book movers by itself,” Dick told him.

 

“What book?”

 

“ _ The Haunting of Hillhouse _ .”

 

“Oh, by Shirley Jones.” Jason pursed his lips. “That was a good book. I should read it again for the holiday.” He rinsed his hands and dried them, about to set off down to the basement.

 

Then, Damian said, “Let’s all go down there, then. These two monkeys can make their case about the haunting.”

 

“Don’t we need more equipment to definitively tell?” Dick asked.

 

Tim nodded and said, “I’ve got motion-sensing night vision cameras and a spirit box.”

 

Jason blinked at them and grunted. “I just want my book.”

 

“We’re all going to the same place, Todd. You can get your book and I can laugh in Drake’s face when I prove he’s wrong.”

 

“What about Dick? Why aren’t you laughing at him?”

 

“Because we’re always laughing at Dick,” Jason said. “Now go get your weird ghost-hunting gear.”

 

As they headed to the basement, Cassandra walked into the kitchen, taking over Jason’s duties. “What’re those four doing?”

 

“I genuinely don’t know.” Alfred winked and rolled out more dough. “I’ve learned not to ask anymore.”

 

The four boys crept down the stairs in silence, which was broken by Damian as soon as they were all on the ground. “Set up your cameras and that weird box, Drake.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes but did as he was ordered, Dick helping him position the cameras all over the basement. He paused when he set the spirit box on the ping-pong table, next to Jason’s box. “This thing kind of sounds like hell. It’s flipping through multiple frequencies in seconds, and it’s pretty noisy.”

 

“Turn it on, Drake. Quit stalling.” Damian crosses his arms and leaned against the bannister. 

 

When the spirit box activated, Jason jumped and covered his ears. “What the hell kind of noise is that?”

 

“It’s flipping through radio sequences,” explained Tim, though he had to admit that noise came from the depths of hell. “Uh, if there’s anybody down here, can you say our –– uh –– names? I’m Tim, that’s Dick, Damian, and Jason. Can you say any of those four names?”

 

“Wow, good communicating with the phantoms,” said Damian after moments passed. “Have Todd do it. He always jokes about the connections he made.”

 

“You do it, demon spawn,” Jason said. “You’re more supernatural than any of us.”

 

“What’s going on down here?” Bruce came down the steps. 

 

“We’re trying to prove whether or not the basement’s haunted,” Dick said, grinning playfully. 

 

Bruce chuckled and asked, “Can you save this for another day, then? Alfred and Cassandra need some baking help upstairs, and we still have to decorate it.”

 

“Fine,” Damian sighed and followed his father up the stairs, Jason on his tail as Tim turned off the spirit box.

 

Dick laughed quietly and swung an arm around his brother’s shoulder, announcing, “As for right now, the mystery of the basement will remain… come on, Tim, I know you watch it.”

 

Tim grinned. “The mystery of the basement will remain  _ unsolved _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I know Halloween passed, but I really wanted to post this. I hope everybody did have a good Halloween though!


End file.
